The last opportunity with you
by Idachi
Summary: Lovino queda en coma, Feliciano no sabe que hacer, si tomar la medida sugerida por el doctor o seguir teniendolo con vida mediante todas esas maquinas, Antonio no puede quitarse la culpa del corazón, ¿Que sera del sur de Italia si Lovino no despierta? Crack pairing: RussMano ((si gusta la idea lo coninuare si no sera eliminado e-e))
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno…esta pareja será la mas random… y crack que creo e visto… no e visto nada de ellos pero lo pensé y lo hare XD bien.**

**Adv: Esto es un Russmano= Russia X Romano XDDDD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya hidekaz.**

***********************************The last opportunity whit you****************************

Que injusto…

Yo que siempre soy el que le he tratado de dar un sentido a la vida, soy el que la paga más, yo jamás le he hecho nada a nadie, no odio por odiar, solo son celos, no golpeo por golpear, solo es una forma de sacar esta frustración de mi cabeza y pensamientos, no mido mi vocabulario lo sé, pero siento que si logro quitarme esta pesada y dura mascara de mi cara… todos me verán vulnerable y abusaran de eso… saldría lastimado y no quiero.

Miro la puerta del cuarto de hospital, aun no sé cómo es que mi salud se fue al caño en unos solos días, si él no me hubiera lastimado de esa forma y..yo… suspiro, no debo pensar en una persona hipócrita, yo solo llene un hueco en el que le dejo la persona que realmente amo y por ende, lastimo y asesino, ya no más, me deje llevar por todo y termine aquí, solo… en una cama de hospital, en cuarentena y vigilancia… como si realmente les importara mi salud.

Ayer vi a mi hermano, el tenia unas ojeras enormes, al parecer no ha podido dormir bien, pero tiene una sonrisa… que hipócrita, se que él está esperando a que desaparezca para quedarse con ¿todo?, el ya tuvo todo desde pequeños, mas cultura, mas esto mas lo otro ¡Ya no aguanto! Porque simplemente estoy cansado de esta vida… siempre a la sombra, solo siendo alguien de relleno, ya no puedo soportarlo necesito salir de este hospital… hubiera preferido mil veces que el abuelo roma no me encontrara. Hubiera muerto y ahí… solo habría pena si alguna familia me encontrara, el pobre bebe huérfano sin familia que murió por o tener protección, pero no me hago a las ilusiones, hubiera soportado una buena temporada si esa familia me recogiera… ya estoy diciendo estupideces.

El sonido de los aparatos de hospital ya me hartó, ese bip bip lento es demasiado molesto, ¿Por qué aun no me desconectan? O cierto… veneciano y España no quisieron, según, soy importante para ellos… que gran e hipócrita mentira. Apenas y me puedo mover, al parecer… estoy en coma y nadie sabe porque estoy en esta situación, yo si… me tome un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, lamentablemente soy un país y mi cuerpo resiste mucho.

Maldigo el día en que decidió la madre naturaleza que yo fuera así. –Lovino…- Otra vez es ese malnacido bastardo. –Perdóname por favor… estaba ebrio y enojado ¡no sabía lo que decía!... por favor… sé que me oyes, ahí afuera hay personas que te quieren y que esperan a que estés bien… por favor despierta…- No escuchare, solo quiero dejar de oír su molesta voz y dormir para siempre, siento como se aleja de mi y cierra la puerta despacio.

De nuevo estoy solo en esta molesta habitación, o eso creí ya que sentí una respiración muy cerca de mi rostro y un ligero roce en mi mejilla como una caricia, si estuviera despierto creo que me hubiera sonrojado demasiado.

-Despierta pronto… da?...- ¿Rusia?... el quería que despertara… no.

Debí haberlo imaginado, sus pisadas fuertes ya no se oyen ¿Se habrá ido?, sea como sea, no despertare…

Yo lo se…

No quiero despertar.

La sala de espera se encontraban los integrantes del g-8, cada uno había hablado con romano, pero este no despertaba o movía algo, ni siquiera había signo de movimiento en sus ojos, los doctores le avisaron a los familiares, Seborga y Veneciano que el italiano mayor se estaba dejando ir, y que si el chico se estaba dejando morir debían desconectarlo, pero las suplicas y llantos del castaño español y de Italia del norte, hicieron retrasar más lo inevitable, ya llevaba así el mayor por más de 8 meses, Antonio se culpaba de todo, había dicho lo peor y lo que había negado a salir en una borrachera con Francia y Prusia. Le dijo lo que el italiano temía ser para él, solo un reemplazo, lo dijo y lo recalco muchas veces dando a entender que solo tenía en su corazón a una persona cual lastimo muy rápido y termino con la vida de su amado.

–Alemania…- El rubio europeo miro a su pareja que parecía muy avejentado con las ojeras que tenia, aparte de que se estaba encargando de todo el trabajo que solía repartirse entre él y su hermano mayor. –Crees que… sería mejor desconectar… desconectar a mi fratello…- Todos los presentes miraron con asombro ante tales palabras dichas por el italiano menor. –El me quiere dejar… vee… ¿No sería mejor que descansara de todo? Como lo quiere el…- Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas inundaron su rostro, amaba a su hermano y no quería dejarlo ir, pero si él se estaba dejando llevar por los brazos de la muerte no tenía otra opción que ceder ante lo deseado, el último deseo de su hermano mayor.

-No creo que sea necesario Italia-kun…- El japonés intervino sabiendo lo que eso llevaba. –Tal como lo eres tu, su hermano mayor es un país… la muerte de uno podría traer inestabilidad al territorio y…-

-Aiyaa…- Todos giraron a ver al recién llegado, China. –Romano no se está dejando morir aru, el solo quiere ser normal… lo vi antes… en mis años de experiencia aru, romano solo podrá despertar por el mismo… pero primero tendrá que vencer su batalla mental…- Feliciano abrió los ojos con un pequeño toque de esperanza, quizá y si le echaba ánimos a su hermano quizá el podría vencer los malos pensamientos y despertar.

¿A quién engañaba? Su hermano siempre pensaba que él era el favorito, que nadie le quería, el pobre infeliz de Romano.

Fue un pésimo hermano menor para el… lo sabia… _ambos lo sabían._

Miro a su alrededor, si bien se daba cuenta, ellos no estaban ahí por romano, si no por el mismo, apretó la mandíbula con rabia, todos ellos eran unos hipócritas, empezando principalmente por su pareja, sabía que al alemán no le agradaba Romano y viceversa, se levanto sin decir nada y se metió a la habitación del italiano mayor.

–Lovino… ¿De verdad quieres dejar de ser una nación?...- El castaño no se movió ni un momento, aunque pareciera tonto, veneciano escucho un ligero "_si"_. –Esta vez… no me opondré Fratello… eres el mayor y tu tomas las decisiones… espero que… seas feliz siendo lo que serás ahora y después de… dejar todo lo que te hacia sufrir…- Sonríe derramando unas silenciosas lagrimas, sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza, con una de sus manos apretó el área tratando de así bajar el malestar pero solo aumento hasta caer desfallecido en el piso.

¡¿Qué se cree ese imbécil diciéndome eso?! ¡Sí! ¡Es mi deseo! Desde que me vi siendo despreciado y hecho a un lado lo he deseado, parecerá patético… y lo es, pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, nadie ¡absolutamente nadie sabe lo que es ser hecho a un lado como lo hacen conmigo!. Joder, quiero llorar de la impotencia al no decirle lo que pienso al idiota que está aquí junto a mí, escuche un ruido, ¿Se abra ido?, no escuche la puerta ni sus pasos ligeros al irse. Qué extraño.

Si pudiera bostezar lo haría, hace demasiado sueño ¿o soy yo?... ¡sea como sea voy a dormir!

-¡Enfermera!...- Joder ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? Trato de descansar de ustedes y me la ponen más difícil.

-Traigan el equipo para reanimarlo, ¡rápido!...- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué me abre la bata?... tengo demasiado sueño joder, déjenme dormir de una vez maldición.

Déjenme dormir…

-¡Apártense!-

**ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA WOOOOHHH -w- no se a donde me lleve esto pero es mejor que nada. :'D **

**Reviews?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Enserio, pensé que no tendría nada de peque este fic pero quiero agradecer a los mis tres primeros reviews en las primeras horas de que puse el fic c:  
Guest, Panda-hero03 y ginyang98, enserio gracias. **

**Bueno, esta vez hare muuucho drama, en si por lo que yo siento como se siente lovi, o eso pienso no se, así lo veo.**

**Crack pairing: Russia X Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya hidekaz ((hizo a ecuadorrrrr! O god oh gooooosh! Aun te espero mexico! ;-;))**

_-¡Despejen!-_

¿Por qué todo está oscuro? Mis labios me tiemblan, no sé donde estoy, tengo miedo, ¿alguien? ¡¿Alguien?! ¡¿ALGUIEN?!, empecé a correr, porque no hay nadie, cualquiera, odio la oscuridad… odio estar solo en ella… por favor… ¡Por piedad!

_-¡Romano!...-_

Esa voz… ¿Antonio? Creí sentirme aliviado, de un rato a otro no escuche nada pero vi una luz y me acerque, pude verme a mí mismo como un niño llorando porque estaba solo, recuerdo ese día, España no volvía, se había ido a ver a las "indias", pensé que le había pasado algo, había pasado ya un año desde que se había ido y no sabía qué pasaba. _-¡Romano! ¡Llego una carta de Antonio!- _ Mire como Bélgica me encontró con una sonrisa esperanzada dándome la carta al parecer sin abrir, quizá ella quería que me enterara primero de lo que pasaba con él, solo recuerdo que me sentí feliz de ver la frase escrita con su letra _"Extraño estar contigo Romano" _ Suspire, ver esto solo me deprimía, nunca confié en alguien hasta que Antonio pudo acercarse a mi siendo mi… "jefe" , la luz se apago y ahora me veo a mi siendo más pequeño ¿Ese es el abuelo? _–Tu serás… ¡Italia Romano! Porque te pareces mucho a mi, ven aquí mi pequeño romano…- _ El día que me puso mi nombre, vi como abrió sus brazos y me cargo abrazándome, es la única vez que recuerdo que lo haya hecho, las veces pasadas solo… veía como consentía a mi hermano… tense la mandíbula y di un gruñido, no quiero recordar esto. No quiero…

_-Romano, como tu eres un niño grande quiero que cuides a Veneciano mientras no estoy ¿De acuerdo?-_

-Pero nonno… ¿A dónde vas?...-

_-Regresare pronto romano, cuida de tu hermano menor y tomale de la mano para ser lo que son, un solo país…- _

_-P..pero… ¡Nonno roma!...-_

_-Ciao… mio bambinos… i miei figli….- _

Corrí en sentido contrario no quiero ver nada, no, solo harán que me vea débil, Abuelo… a..abuelo.. no… caí de rodillas abrazándome a mí mismo. -¡Abuelo! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!..- mi llanto era desgarrador, estaba sacando todo lo que tenia, me dejo solo, invadieron me separaron de mi hermano, me vendieron… ¡Me usaron como una vil mercancía!... nadie me ha querido como soy… nadie, solo tu abuelo, o eso pensé, me abandonaste.

-Fueron las cosas de la vida mi pequeño romano…- Voltee hacia esa voz, mi abuelo estaba ahí atrás de mi abrazándome, volví a llorar mas fuerte aferrándome a él. –Oh mi pequeño Romano… ¿Tan triste te deje? Lo siento mi pequeño… no llores mas aquí estoy…- Levante la mirada a mi abuelo y me limpio las lagrimas. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?...- Asentí aun soltando lagrimas, me sentía un niño, pero como no lo haría si estaba frente a la única persona que me quiere, no tengo por qué volver con ellos, con aquellos que no me quieren… no, no volveré…

-

-¡Lovino!...- El alemán trataba de tomar al italiano para que no cayera, el italiano ya no tenía signos vitales, ni aunque lo reanimaran, el cuerpo del castaño ya estaba frio, Italia veneciano ya no sintió fuerzas cayendo desfallecido en el piso, su hermano menor Seborga aun no se lo creía, su hermano mayor, había muerto, empezó a llorar a lagrima viva, su hermano mayor no, no quería que se fuera, vaticano miro a sus hermanos mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Lovino aun yaciendo en esa cama de hospital.

-El no está muerto… él no se irá tan fácil… abuelo roma… ¡Abuelo Roma no lo permitirá! E..el…- Se toco el pecho, quería creer lo que el mismo se decía pero le era imposible, cayo de rodillas llorando en silencio, no quería que su hermano se fuera, tomo aire iba a descargarse…

Un sonido de signo vital llego a sus oídos, levanto la vista al igual que seborga, los ojos de Lovino tenían lagrimas, abrazaron a su hermano Veneciano para que despertara y viera lo que pasaba, mas este estaba aun inconsciente por la crisis que sufrió. Fue solo un susto y que Lovino derramara lágrimas quería decir que estaba aun con ellos, el doctor les recomendó salir de ahí para que el italiano tomara aire. Al salir el cuarto se quedo completamente en silencio, los ojos de Lovino se abrieron… estando completamente apagados y sin brillo.

Sentía como el abuelo me acunaba en sus brazos, cuanto tiempo espere por volver a sentir sus brazos abrazarme, me sentía protegido, hace mucho que no me sentía así, completamente feliz, sonreí, por fin, me puedo sentir feliz. –Lovino… vine tras sentir tu desesperación… vamos bambino se fuerte, tus hermanos están preocupados y no e dejado de escuchar plegarias de esos 3 pidiendo por ti…-

-Ellos son unos hipócritas… nunca me quisieron y lo sé, no sé porque volver… nadie en ese mundo me necesita, Feliciano se puede quedar con todo... Como siempre… ya no los aguanto..- Mire a mi abuelo con una mueca de tristeza, ya no podía esconderme bajo mi mascara, no estando ya a solas con el. –por favor no quiero volver ahí… quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…- Lo abrace mas y sentí como le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lovino… ellos te quieren, y creo que incluso si despiertas van a cuidarte más de lo que pudieras soportar…- Escuche la ligera risa, lo mire aun indeciso, no sabía lo que me esperaría si despierto pero… de verdad no quiero, estar con mi abuelo me gusta más, pero… tiene razón, quizá solo me idee cosas sobre mis hermanos, ya que sentía el rechazo de los demás hacia mi comencé a idearme estupideces… ellos no lo merecen pero… aun siento ese ligero en mi cuerpo. –Lovino… no lo pienses mas… no hay mucho tiempo- Mire a la cara a mi abuelo con una mueca de tristeza asentí levemente, me cargo como cuando era un niño y me llevo hacia una puerta. –Esta es…- Me bajo y me beso la frente. –Estaré siempre viendo por ti mi pequeño Lovino… ¡En mi corazón siempre vivirás! – Asentí dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Te quiero abuelo… no me dejes solo nunca…- Vi como se alejo poco a poco despidiéndose con la mano, me voltee y mire la puerta, era una puerta de madera un poco maltratada, toque la perilla y la gire aun pensando que eso era una mala idea, pero no quería ver al bastardo de mi fratello llorando como maniático en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí un aire extraño llenar mis pulmones, abrí los ojos, mi pecho ardía, moví lentamente mi mano a mi cara ya que estaba humedecida ¿llore aun estando así? Escuche unas voces afuera de la habitación, al parecer era ese bastardo del doctor, vi como abrían la puerta y era el ruso abominable, o eso pienso mas nunca e hablado bien con él. -¿Rusia?...- el me miro interrogante y con sorpresa pero luego sonrió aliviado, se acerco a mí y me limpio las lagrimas que aun tenía en mis ojos.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado... tus hermanos lloraron mucho da- Asentí un poco y mire al techo. –Pareces cansado…- ¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?, me hace sentir un poco nervioso.

-Lo… estoy…- Mi garganta dolía un poco y mi voz sonaba muy ronca, quizá sea extraño, nunca me había escuchado ese tono, es un poco sexy, ¿Qué mierda digo? Necesito hablar con Feliciano. –Donde… ¿Dónde está Veneciano?...-

-Aun no recupera la conciencia, les diste un susto muy fuerte ufuu…-Mire que suspiro y se sento en la cama viéndome directamente a los ojos. –No te sientas solo… no lo estas… tienes una familia que siempre estará contigo… -Su típica sonrisa de nuevo, asentí de nuevo cerrando los ojos tomando aire pausadamente, me sentía un poco débil, quizá sea por todo lo que no he comido.

-Ruso… ¿me harías un favor? –Vi que asintió aun con esa sonrisa. -¿Podrías pedirme pasta? Tengo mucha hambre y mi estomago quiere comer pasta… y.. Un poco de vino…-

-Da, en un momento te lo traerán, deja doy la noticia de que despertaste primero tovarish…- Vi como salió un poco animado, ese tipo es más raro de lo que pensé, pero aun así agradezco que haya querido que despierte, aunque era raro que él me lo pidiera.

Mire el lugar a mi alrededor y luego escuche los gritos de mi hermano de emoción también tratando de entrar pero al parecer no lo dejaron porque estaba débil, solo entro el doctor y me hizo unas preguntas que negué a contestar o más bien evadí diciendo que tenía mucha hambre. Después de un rato trajeron mi pedido o más bien Feliciano me lo trajo con una sonrisita, hice mi esfuerzo para devolvérsela pero realmente prefería comer ya. –Fratello… yo…- Empecé a tragar un poco rápido la comida, mi estomago la pedía a gritos y sentí como me reponía rápido. –Lo siento…- Mire a mi hermano un poco confundido por la disculpa, deje los cubiertos a un lado.

-No te disculpes de algo que no sientes…- tome un poco de agua, no me dejaron beber vino… bastardos. –No tienes tampoco de que disculparte… yo fui… un imbécil que se portaba muy mal contigo… lo reconozco…- Sentí como me abrazo lentamente y temblaba.

-Lovi.. fratello… Romano… il mio fratello… estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado…- Le correspondí el abrazo revolviéndole un poco el cabello. –Pensé que te irías y me dejarías solo…- Una punzada sintió mi pecho y tome aire, realmente él no tenía la culpa de los hipócritas de ahí afuera.

-Mi pequeño vene-vene… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te decía así de niños? Eras un bebé y el abuelo roma me dejaba cuidarte…- sonreí un poco recordando esos días.

-Vee… si... Aunque era un bebé aun recuerdo cuando me cargabas o tu querías darme de comer… -Escuche su ligera risa y me miro con una sonrisita. –Se que todos están siendo hipócritas y que no están aquí por ti fratello… amo a Alemania p..pero no voy a permitir que te haga el feo… y..y así que por esa razón…-

-No… no rompas con ese macho patatas ¿si? El te hace feliz, por mi puedes revolcarte hasta con ¡Francia!... pero … que no se acerque o me dirija la palabra… no quiero a esos bastardos cerca de mi… ni a el bastardo de España, aléjalo lo mas que puedas… necesito recuperarme bien y sera si ellos me dejan en paz…- Vi como mi hermano asintió y me prometió, re juro que no dejaría que me hablara siquiera, sonreí un poco dedicándome a terminar mi pasta y ver la tele un poco.

Esta vez no dejaría que me hicieran el mismo daño que hace siglos, nadie volverá a pisotearme y a decirme que no valgo nada o siquiera mirarme como siempre lo hacen… ahora no verán a Italia Romano como el cobarde y mafioso… verán al Mafioso y peligroso Romano…

Nadie volverá a lastimarme…

El nombre de Lovino Vargas estará en su cabeza hasta que mis fuerzas y tiempo de volver a irme a con mi abuelo llegue…

**Bueno… quise hacer esto un poquitín rápido y dar a conocer el lado fuerte de romanito ;-; es que mafioso y rudo me encanta, y pus ya ven, tranquilas y tranquilos… seeh, aparte Rusia no sera como el aniñado y traumatizado hombre que siempre pasan, quiero hacerlo un poco serio y pos drama drama y yo llorando como una magdalena por poner a Phil Collins de fondo mientras escribo ;-; estupido y sensual phil Collins me haces chillar!**

**Matta :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeeeell aqui ando yo con otro capi, gracias por los reviews de verdad, jeje, espero no llenarlas de feels.**

**Crack pairing: Russia x Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Mire mi habitacion, arreglada con sabanas limpias y acomodado como a mi me gusta, esa noche abria una cena discreta y temprano para "celebrar" que desperte, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de verle la cara a los demas paises, pero segun mi fratello solo vendra el macho-patatas, francia, rusia -que eso es extraño-, suiza y liechstestein, ya que son los que realmente se preocuparon por mi... O eso dice mi hermano... Realmente no lo se, me di una ducha rapida de 2 horas, la mayoria del tiempo me quede sentado mirando a la nada. Cuando me puse una ropa normal para cenar escuche que tocaban a mi puerta -¿Quien?...-

-Soy Rusia, ¿Puedo entrar?...- Extrañado, suspire y le dije que entrara, vi que traia un smocking y su inseparable bufanda junto con una pequeña caja de regalo.

-¿Pasa algo?...- Mire que nego y me entrego la caja a mis manos. -¿Y esto?...-

-Un presente de parte mia y de mis hermanas... Espero que te guste, hace que te relajes al dormir...- Mire con una ceja levantada la pequeña sonrisa que me daba, empece a abrir el regalo sentandome en mi cama y mire lo que contenia, una hermosa caja de musica, cuando la abri vi que tenia dentro un collar. -Es para que le des cuerda cuando se pare la musica, mira...- Se sento a mi lado empezando a introducir el collar en una abertura y la musica empezo a sonar, realmente era linda y relajante, no pude evitar sonreir un poco.

-Vaya... Es... Linda, al igual que la cancion, gracias... Pero aun no entiendo porque el regalo, ¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio de esto?- Le mire desconfiado y el solo me revolvio el cabello.

-No desconfies... Solo es un regalo, yo tambien tengo una caja de esas, me relaja cuando estoy triste... Te vere en un momento en la cena, da~ - Vi que salio de mi habitacion dejandome lleno de dudas, ¿Porque el me regalo algo?, suspire, mejor era no pensar en esas cosas o me iria mal dandome dolor de cabeza. Coloque el regalo en mi mesita de noche, quiza hoy la use para consiliar el sueño.

Baje las escaleras poco a poco, el olor a comida lleno mis sentidos pero no tenia mucha hambre, vi que Francis estaba en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha hasta que me vio y se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo. -Lovino... Tu hermano mayor siempre estara aqui para apoyarte oui?... Cheri, me asustaste tanto cuando te encontre tirado junto a feli... Pense que realmente nos dejabas...- Le mire serio, obviamente no le creía nada, o eso pense porque el solto unas lagrimas diciendome que debio cuidarme mejor, solo me limite a corresponder el abrazo que me dio, realmente no tenia ganas de llorar o decirle lo frustado que estaba.

Cuando me solto vi que el macho-patatas estaba sentado ahi como si nada esperando a que feliciano le dijera que hacer o algo, no lo salude, ni quice dirigirle la palabra solo me digme a tomar asiento en la mesa y tomarme las pastillas que me receto el doctor, el timbre sono y Francis abrio dejando ver a los hermanos que llegaron y saludaron a todos, suiza me dio un sobre susurrandome "es de españa, rompelo si quieres" y luego liech me entrego unos chocolates, le sonrei levemente agradeciendo. -Ve~~ ya estan aqui, sientanse en su casa y tomen lugar en la mesa que traere la cena ahora~- Mire que Rusia tomo lugar a un lado mio sonriendome un poco, yo solo lo mire y a Francis que se puso al otro lado mio.

-Bueno, onii-san muere de hambre~ ¿que hay para la cena ita-chan?- Mire que mi hermano le sonrio y mostro la bandeja con un festin, pastas de todo tipo, un pavo -al parecer relleno- y condimentos, una simple vista hizo que me entrara hambre, no lo negare extrañaba la comida de mi hermano, Francia me sirvio un poco de todo dandome presentacion al plato y luego me guiño el ojo, sonrei levemente agradeciando.

-Mañana es la junta mundial aqui, ¿Crees que te podras presentar Romano?...- Mire el rostro de suiza, quiza se veia serio, pero como lo conosco le veo preocupado, solo asenti.

-solo debo dormir un poco mas... Para poder levantarme temprano, y tomarme las medicinas y estare bien, no hay problema lo unico que pido es que no quiero que se me acerquen los hipocritas a preguntarme como estoy...- Empece a comer tranquilamente.

-Quiza yo te pueda ayudar~- La infantil voz de Rusia me hicienron voltear a verlo, levante una ceja, se estaba tomando molestias que no le correspondian aunque... Me agrada la idea que propuso. -Yo podria alejarte de todos los ruidosos en la junta para que no te duela la cabeza, no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad italia?- Vi que mi hermano asintio con una sonrisita, al parecer le perdio el miedo a Rusia, tambien yo, sonrei un poco mas animado y le agradeci.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, mi hermano cayo dormido por lo que Alemania se lo llevo a su habitacion, al parecer dormiria con el, el ultimo en irse era rusia pero, algo me removio la consiencia de que se fuera tan noche, a suiza y liech ni a francia no, por que suiza trae armas... Siempre. -oye... Es muy noche para que te vayas bastardo... Quiza te puedas quedar aqui hoy y mañana vas a tu consulado a cambiarte...- Me sonroje un poco, despues de siglos yo ser algo servicial sin tenerlo solo en mi cabeza era un poco raro para mi, vi que el ruso me miro con una sonrisita y me revolvio el cabello.

-¿Eso te haria feliz?- No entendi la pregunta, pero sea como sea, asenti un poco, quiza sea por que se que es de uno de los pocos que me apoyaron verdaderamente cuando estuve en coma, o no lo se, nos sentamos a beber un poco de vino y el traia vodka por lo que empezamos a hablar.

-vaya... No tenia idea de eso, quiza fue antes de que creciera lo suficiente para darme cuenta de las cosas...- Vi que asentio.

-La mayoria de las infancias de todos fue algo especial... La mia no, vivi bajo el trato de los tartaros, acosado constantemente por todos, especialmente por la orden teutona y por... Mi hermano Mongolia, siempre querian luchar conmigo, despues era enfrentar las heridas en el frio y regresar a mi casa como pudiera... En esa epoca me hubiera gustado tener amigos que me apoyaran... Pero al parecer todos siempre huian de mi...- Vi su suspiro triste, ¿porque... Me siento tan identificado?. -Mis hermanas me quieren eso lo se pero... El hecho de estar solo con su apoyo no me llenaba, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? - Asenti levantando un poco la copa de vino, nunca me hubiera imaginado estar hablando con el asi de normal... Contandonos todo, realmente parecia que fueramos amigo... Amigos... Mire al ruso con una sorpresa descomunal y me pare tomandole de los hombros. -¿Pasa algo?...-

-Tu... Me ves como... Un amigo?...- Titubee un poco, no se porque tenia la esperanza de que fuera asi, pero creo que despues de escuchar su historia, quisiera llenar ese vacio en el y que el lo llenara en mi.

-Por supuesto... Pero... ¿Tu me ves asi?... Como tu tovarish- Suspire y le mire un poco incomodo, me senta a su lado y agache la cabeza.

-Quiza... Yo tampoco tuve a alguien a quien llamar amigo desde que era niño siempre me hicieron a un lado... Todos preferian a veneciano, pense que españa me queria, eramos pareja pero... Ahora se que el me veía solo como un reemplazo...- Una solitaria lagrima salio de mis ojos, mire al ruso con una pequeña sonrisa. -No se si deba confiar en otra persona... No quiero volver a ser lastimado...- Senti la pesada mano del otro en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo da?... Yo tambien pense mucho en eso, de ser alguien frio y desconfiado...- Escuche su suspiro. -Pero sabes?... Gracias a ese pensamiento me confie en mi mismo y la URSS se acabo cuando menos me lo espere... La persona que ame me dio la espalda... O eso senti, porque apoyo al cerdo capitalista... Pero pude ver que el solo lo hacia por obligacion o eso me quize decir... Lovino... No es facil volver a confiar y lo entiendo pero... ¿Por que no confiar en alguien que pasa por lo mismo que tu? Yo me siento muy solo... Siempre conprendi cuando te

miraba, esa mascara que usabas yo la supe descifrar...- Le mire un poco extrañado pero, de alguna forma alagado de que me haya comprendido. -creeme que desde hace mucho me hubiera gustado acercarme asi como ahora lo hago... Me preocupe por ti, no queria que el unico pais que podria ser mi amigo de verdad me dejara...-

-Lo siento... Siento si te preocupe... Tus palabras cuando estaba en coma... Realmente me extrañe el oirlas de ti, pero ahora comprendo...- Le di una sonrisa, de las que nunca muestro y al parecer el se vio emocionado. -Me gustaria intentar una amistad... Seria... Bueno, supongo...- Vi que me sonrio mucho mas emocionado y como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-P..podemos empezar con ir a pasear a lugares y..y... Visitarnos a nuestras casas!...- Rei un poco empezando a hablar hasta altas horas de la noche sobre lo que podriamos hacer en todas las navidades o vacaciones.

De alguna manera... Es divertido.

Desperte por la alarma de mi celular, mire que aun estaba en el sillon y Rusia tambien estaba dormido ahi al lado de mi lo removi un poco. -oye, se nos hara tarde...- Vi que abrio lentamente los ojos un poco desconsertado y luego como que meditaba.

-spasiva...-

-bon journo...- Se estiro un poco y yo oli a cafe, como si fuera iman fui directo a la cocina. -¿Quieres cafe?- Vi que entro a la cocina conmigo y asintio. -bien... ¿Te lo preparas tu o yo? -

-Me gustaria probar como lo preparas tu -Asenti un poco animado y empece a prepararlo. -Al parecer Italia y Alemania ya se fueron...- Yo le negue con la cabeza.

-Deben estar desayunando fuera, siempre hacen eso cuando duermen juntos...- Le entregue una taza humeante. -Puedo preparar algo lijero para desyunar, en la junta siempre hay comida...- Tome unas frutas y empece a cortar melon, piña y platano en revanadas. -¿Se te antoja una ensalada de frutas?...-

-Da, lo que sea esta bien- Empece a hacer lo que tenia hasta formar un revuelto con buena presentacion, ante todo se como presentar la comida, le heche yogurt y almendras. -Se ve rico~-

-No se ve, esta rico -Dije con orgullo y empece a comer tranquilamente, era extraño, nunca pense que estar al lado de este gigante seria tranquilo, quiza debi haber visto esto desde el principio, y quiza tener una amistad con el.

La tranquila atmosfera estaba llevandose acabo, o eso pense hasta que tocaron la puerta, solte un gruñido y me levante para abrir. -¿Que?- Abri de mala manera y vi que Antonio estaba frente a mi y se lanzo a abrazarme.

-Lo siento de verdad Lovi-love!... Perdoname por favor... Por favor!..- Era este maldito ¿Como se atreve a visitarme cuando deje en claro que no queria ver a nadie de esos hipocritas? Le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas en el estomago sacandole el aire. -L..lovi...- Le mire desde arriba con una mueca seria.

-Largo de mi casa... AHORA...- Me di media vuelta tratando de no quebrarme, me dolia verlo, me recordaba a cada momento el porque explote y me tome esas pastillas. -Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas..- Me fui a la cocina o eso crei cuando Antonio me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, trate de quitarmelo con todas mis fuerzas pero estaba aun debil como para hacer michas fuerzas, la unica oportunidad que tenia era morderlo en los labios, aunque se quejo no se quito, ¿Por que no entiende que lo que me hizo no se lo perdona ni el mismo dios? Unas lagrimas de despecho y dolor empezaron a surcar mis ojos. _Abuelo roma... Que se quite o volvere caer..._

-¿No escuchaste que te dijo que te fueras?- Escuche la voz de Rusia y me quito a España de encima azotandolo contra la pared.

-¿¡Y eso que te debe inportar a ti!?- Vi que Rusia aumento el agarre, realmente el estaba ayudandome como un amigo, como lo prometio.

-Me importa porque Lovino es mi amigo, da~-

-España, largate antes de que Ivan te haga algo...- Le mire serio con mi desicion y el ruso quito el agarre cuando le toque el hombro.

-P..pero lovi...- No me digne a hablarle y solo le apunte la salida volviendo a la cocina, no quiero que me vuelva a tocar.

Ni ahora ni nunca...

**Weeeeeeeelll**

**Aqui termino todo, gracias por apoyar,este fic y lalalalala xD espero que les haya gustado este capi, espero que les guste como es russia,c: **

**Se aceptan sugerencias y etc etc **

**Matta~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeeeell~ gracias por sus reviews~ y por todo lo demás lalalalala~ agradezco la sugerencia de Iggy, lo tomare muy en cuenta c: ... Creo xD **

**Crack pairing: Rusia x Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz ((**te perdono *-* por todo ese fan service~**))**

La junta se llevo a cabo como siempre... Para mi desgracia, pero para mi suerte nadie se me acercaba, Rusia se sentó a un lado mío y platicábamos de vez en cuando, transcurrió lo normal, el idiota estadounidense jodiendo y molestando a todos con su voz, Francia y Arthur molestándose mutuamente pero por debajo de la mesa tomándose de la mano, ¿A quién creen que engañan? Di un suspiro, esto era siempre lo mismo y ya era aburrido le escribí una nota a Rusia de que iría a estirar las piernas, el solo soltó un pequeño "Da" todos se me quedaron viendo pero ninguno me dijo nada yo solo me salí y tome una copa de vino, últimamente no hablo mucho, la mayoría del tiempo en casa empiezo a mensajearme con Rusia, no sabía que él y yo tenemos casi los mismos gustos, suspire. -Oye hermano macarroni...- Voltee a mi espalda y mire al idiota cejon, suspire, y di un último sorbo a mi copa.

-¿Pasa algo?..- Mire que andaba un poco nervioso, como si quiera preguntarme algo. -No tengo todo el día bastardo cejon...- Aunque ese no era el tono con el que siempre hablaba antes, vi que se relajo un poco.

-¿Por qué cambiaste?...- Esa pregunta no me la esperaba de él, lo mire un poco y luego a todos lados y le hice una señal para que me siguiera a un lugar más privado, Llegamos al jardín y le mire un poco incomodo. -¿Y bien?...-

-Adivínalo tu mismo... Sé que tu también usas una careta, ¿Sabias tu que a Francis detesta que no quieras demostrar tu verdadero ser a los demás?...-

-¡Oye! ¡No vine a hablar so...sobre mi! ¡Y yo no tengo nada con ese frog!...- Suspire, me recuerda mucho a mi.

-Cuando sepas aceptarte, lo averiguaras, mientras... Olvídate de que te dejare la salida fácil a tus problemas... Bastardo cejon- Volví a dentro del edificio y me encontré con Antonio, vi que iba a decirme algo pero solo bajo la mirada y me dio una carta. Aun no e leído la anterior, suspire un poco y la abrí frente a sus ojos y leí lentamente lo que venia...

_Romano... De verdad lo lamento y si vas a iniciar una relación amorosa con Rusia lo entiendo, te dejare libre, lo pensé bien y sé que no tengo perdón de nada de lo que dije y te hice pero... Por_

_favor solo vuelve da mirarme bien y dime "bastardo" como antes, y quisiera un beso de despedida... Te amo mi Lovi-love. _

Lo mire un poco dolido, pensé que lucharía, pero realmente ni para que digo eso si ni siquiera le iba a perdonar, suspire y le acaricie la mejilla. -Antonio... Quizá ya nunca estaremos juntos, yo no quiero ya nada contigo, solo seremos dos países que se conocen... Te perdono... Pero solo hasta ahí... No quiero que seas ni mi amigo, ni nada...- Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, vi como el tenia el rostro destrozado y triste, me aleje no volveré a sentirme así.

Estaba comiendo en un restaurante internacional, el caviar sabía bien, mire a Iván -_cuyo nombre ahora digo con facilidad, ya que hay confianza_- tome un poco de vino y termine la comida pidiendo un postre. -¿Te gusto el caviar?- Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente aunque nuestras salidas eran muy silenciosas, nos divertíamos, hablábamos de vez en cuando, hasta me entere de que a Iván le encanta burlarse de los demás, se me había salido un comentario sobre el traje que llevaba el gordo, le quedaba apretado y se veía gracioso, como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen, pero esta forma de atracción fue solo para entablar una amistad calmada.

Llegamos a su casa, si yo fui a congelarme el culo en Moscú, no me juzguen, la chimenea ya estaba encendida, sus hermanas al parecer llegaron antes que nosotros, Ucrania y la malvada nos prepararon chocolate caliente. Raro de Belarus ya que ella se veía "tranquila" estando yo ahí. -Hey... Me quiero cambiar el diseño de mi persona...-

-¿Uh? ¿Como lo piensas hacer?- Sonreí un poco y pensé, cambiarme el look de mi cabello no estaba de mas.

-Me pondré un tinte en el cabello...- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, dándome la razón. -Seré rubio...-

-¿Da? Creo que te quedaría bien pero un tinte no tan chillón, solo acláratelo un poco- Le mire un poco sorprendido. -Polonia se junta a veces aquí con Ucrania... Hablan de eso- Reí por lo bajo tomando un poco más el chocolate caliente. -Eres divertido Lovino...- Mire a Rusia un poco sorprendido, pero a la vez alagado, nadie me había dicho algo como eso y de cierta manera me hacía sentirme feliz, le sonreí un poco.

-Tú también lo eres, aparte, siento que es mucho mejor pasar el rato de la tarde contigo que con esos ruidosos fastidiosos... Me agrada esta amistad Iván...- Vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, también como se tensaba un poco, sabía que quería darme un abrazo, y aunque no me gusta

mucho eso me acerque a él y se lo di, es como si ya hubiera necesitado yo eso y al parecer el también.

-Me agrada que seas mi tovarish... De verdad...- Apreté un poco el abrazo y luego me separe mirándole con una de mis mejores sonrisas y el también me dio una de las verdaderas, me sentía querido... Por primera vez, me sentía querido y aceptado, _gracias nonno_.

Jugamos un poco, no sabía que le encantaran los juegos en línea, un tal llamado "tanki" era de cierto modo divertido, ver como todos se estaban disparando, el equipo de Rusia siempre ganaba, nos encontramos a un tan "herojones" y no dudamos en dispararle hasta hacerlo caer. Reímos y ese día me quedaría a dormir en su casa el no quería que "gastara en hoteles" acepte y me quede, terminamos contando historias divertidas que pasaban de niños, el lado bueno de la niñez que tuvimos. -Estaba deprimido, no sabía porque ese hámster no me quería, pero luego supe que no era un hámster si no un cuyo y que estaba cerca de sus crías y por eso me araño- Reí un poco fuerte. -Lo sé, fue divertido y le tuve un poco de miedo, pero cada día le dejaba una que otras semillas-

-Yo tuve un problema típico de niños, mojaba la cama, bueno... La moje hasta la adolescencia, siempre culpaba a una ardilla bastarda que me asustaba en medio de la noche, obviamente el bastardo de España nunca me creía...- Escuche su risa y me relaje un poco.

-creo que somos los únicos con problemas de roedores...- Asentí divertido dándole la razón, estábamos sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea con una cobija cada quien tapándonos muy bien, pero uno del lado del otro. Este mes ha sido muy divertido la verdad, voltee a ver a Rusia, se quedo dormido a un lado mío, lo acomode un poco para que su cabeza usara mis piernas de almohada, le peine un poco el cabello, luego llego Ucrania y me dijo que si me sentía incomodo le hablara para llevar a Rusia a su cuarto, solo recuerdo que le dije que no y me quede dormido también, cuando desperté ya estaba en una cama completamente calientito, con muchas sabanas, al parecer la ultima eran una de piel de oso.

Mi celular sonó y maldiciendo un poco mire el número, _bastardo_, conteste a duras penas. -¿Que quieres? ¿No te dije que no quería volver a hablar contigo? _"Lovi! Qué bueno que me contestas, sé que no quieres verme pero... ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar? De verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo... -_ No sé que pretendía ese bastardo pero, lo he reflexionado este mes, le diré que no a toda proposición, pero una cena gratis nadie la quita. -Olvídalo...- Después de unos 30 minutos escuchando sus razones y las razones por las que debía aceptar acepte, pero no porque quiero, si no solo para callarle la maldita boca, de verdad fastidia.

Me levante aun con la ropa que tenía ayer y me encontré con Belarus. -Vaya, pensé que te habías muerto al fin...- Reí sarcástico y le hice un gesto molesto.

-Ya quisieras eso, pero sabes que ahora soy importante para ti y tu familia, no quisieran ver a Iván triste o ¿sí? Si no eres una bastarda y mala hermana...- Pase un poco y ella me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Como lo haces?...- Le mire con una ceja levantada, eso me confundió completamente.

-No entiendo mucho a lo que te refieres, exactamente... ¿ah... Qué te refieres?- Vi que su cara trataba de hacer otra mueca pero solo tomo aire y me miro seria.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... Como es que tu... Pudiste ser lo que querías...- Suspire un poco mirando a todos lados porque sé que lo que diré será algo no muy propio de mi pero...Recordé que ahora me vale mierda todo y le di una sonrisa cálida acariciándole el cabello, vi que se sonrojo un poco, ella es linda.

-Supe que solo debo ser como soy con la persona adecuada... Si sonrieras mas te verías muy linda, creo que a Iván y a Yaketarina le encantarían que lo hicieras- Vi que se sonrojo un poco y asintió tratando de darme una sonrisa normal, fue leve pero se veía linda. -Se que el "cásate" con Rusia solo es una careta ¿no?...- Reí por lo baje y me encamine a la cocina mirando que Ucrania cocinaba y Rusia leía el periódico. -Hey... ¿Como llegue a ese cuarto?-

-Privet, te lleve yo hace una hora, estabas muy dormido, roncabas- Reí por lo bajo y asentí dándole la razón. -Dormiste bien por lo visto-

-Da- Imite su acento y el solo rio un poco. -Vivir aquí hace que dormir calientito sea una forma perfecta de descanso desestresante...-

-Da... Cuando hay muchas reuniones dormir frente a la fogata es cálido y relajante...- Mire que Ucrania me puso un plato de al parecer panqueques muy grandes en la mesa.

-Grazie...- Estaba hambriento, ella me revolvió el cabello y se sentó a un lado. -saben deliciosos- Dije después de dar el primer bocado.

-Gracias~ Es bueno escucharlo de alguien con el paladar gourmet- Le sonreí un poco asintiendo.

-Yo no soy tanto de paladar gourmet, el que si lo tiene muy notable es Feliciano yo acostumbro a comida casera y recién hecha, siempre se que la comida hecha por una bella señorita es mejor- Vi su risita divertida y luego la sonrisa de Rusia al darme la razón.

-Lovino, ¿Te gustaría que Feliks se encargara de ese cambio de "look" que querías?- Me encogí de hombros, tomando un poco de café.

-Se que él sabe un poco, y si están tus hermanas supervisando mejor, no quiero que toque mi rulo, sería vergonzoso que mi voz fuera escuchada así-

-Da, yo lo vigilo no te preocupes- Termine mi desayuno agradeciendo a Ucrania de nuevo y luego me fui a ver el televisor a un lado del ruso un poco acurrucado que en la mañana hace mas frio que en la noche, al parecer Bob esponja en ruso suena divertido, después de unas horas, y de que me quedara dormido nueva cuenta en el sillón acurrucado con Rusia, llego Polonia con su típica pose y con el tímido de Toris, me dio un catalogo entero de tonos de cabello.

-Ósea tipo, mira un rubio para ti apenas como el que tiene el gordo este, pero uno más natural para ti seria como el del cejotas de azotador- Mire los tonos que me señalaba y luego mire a Iván que estaba mirando todo.

-¿Tu cual tono crees que me quede?.. - Se acerco y señalo el del cejon.

-Ese te quedaría mejor da~- Suspire y asentí diciéndole a Polonia que quería ese, después de un melodrama porque al decolorarme el cabello toco mi rulo, por fin obtuve el cabello que decidí, me veía un poco extraño en el espejo, hasta unos cabellos se enroscaron a ese bastardo rulo que hederé de mi abuelo, sonreí y mire a todos que estaban ahí.

-¿Y qué tal?...- Sonreí coquetamente con pose de modelo profesional.

-Waah~ te ves muy guapo Lovino, como una estrella del cine...- Le mande un beso coqueto a Ucrania por el comentario.

-Resaltas... Con los ojos de ese color también- Le guiñe el ojo por el comentario a Belarus, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Eres más tu, da~- Le hice una seña galante a Rusia que me la devolvió imitándome.

-Obviamente te queda súper wow porque dejaste que te lo colocara alguien que sabe del tema, ósea tipo, ¡serás el centro de atención de todas las naciones!- Toris asintió un poco, saque una tarjeta y se la di a Feliks. -¿Y esto?-

-Demostración de caballos... O más bien "ponys" en mi casa, te la doy para que vayas con alguien...- Me encogí de hombros. -claro puedes ir también solo...- Empezó a revolotear dándome un abrazo y luego se despidió de todos jalando a Lituania, Ucrania y Belarus salieron de compras, y nos quedamos ambos solos, Rusia y yo, me toco el cabello un poco. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Me gusta como te vez... Es una... Nueva experiencia da...- Me voltee mirándolo a los ojos, me sentía un poco nervioso no sabía porque, vi que se acercaba con su rostro a mí y beso mi frente, no entendí porque pero, luego me di cuenta de que... Quizá Rusia estaba enamorado de mi, han pasado solo unos meses de que saliera del coma, ¿sería capaz de querer a otra persona después de mi decepción?

_¿Podre ser capaz?..._

**weeeeeell aquí acaba todo~ creo que estoy haciendo a 1p roma se parezca en físico al 2p roma, digo, así sería un poco más "el" but no se, díganme ustedes xD**

**Gracias por leer~**

**Matta ne~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey! ¿Como están? -w- si no he actualizado es por mi nula entrada a internet -se lo está robando al vecino- así que ustedes dirán~ quiero agradecer en especial a Mad-Russia (**es la que me lo sube ;w; a fe thanks**) y a Danila, ya que eres mi rr 11 y es el más largo que he tenido ni los de mi fic "las aventuras de Peña Nieto" tuvo a alguien que escribiera la biblia xD, ya no molesto~**

**Crack pairing: Russia x Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz (**himapapa o dios** (?)**

**Enjoy~~~~**

**(-)**

_¿Estoy soñando? _

_**"Lo siento de verdad... Hic* pero este remordimiento ya no puede más conmigo"**_

_¿España? _Mire esa escena, Francis, el pollo y el bastardo completamente ebrios hablando de sus penas, yo llegue para correr a esos borrachos del departamento que compartía con Antonio. _**"Todo... Hic* este tiempo he utilizado a... Hic* mi Lovi... Agh! ¡Mi pequeño Lovi! No mereces lo que te hago... Hic* yio yia se que n..no es lo mismo estar contigo en la cama que verte a t..ti -eructo- en ella... Yo solo veo a "el" mi... único amor... -lloriqueo- ¿Porque las cosas son así? ¿Porque lo mate y pretendí olvidarte? ¡¿Por qué?! Cuando lo hago con... Hic* mi Lovi te veo a ti... Tu cara diciéndome te amo..." **_Vaya... Aun me duele eso.

Me desperté lentamente sintiendo mis majillas un poco húmedas, vi el reloj, las 6 de la mañana... -Maldita sea- Me levante como pude y me dirigí a la cocina, empecé a escuchar una discusión.

-Feliciano... Entiende, quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo y ese seria vivir juntos...-

-No me estas entendiendo en nada... Germania... ¡Yo no puedo dejar a mi hermano de lado! No quiero que pase lo mismo por hacerlo a un lado...-

-Se que tienes miedo... Pero entiende, el ya es demasiado grande como para hacer de nuevo esa niñería...- Un golpe fuerte como si fuera una bofetada llegue a escuchar, me asome un poco y vi al patatero con la mirada ladeada, Feliciano lo había golpeado.

-¡No voy a permitir que digas que eso fue una niñería! ¡Lovino no quiso suicidarse por una niñería!... Ya veo porque se sentía así... A ti ni siquiera te cae bien, solo lo tratas por mi ¿O me equivoco?- Suspire y me adentre mirando la cara de horror de mi hermano, se que quiere que no escuchara eso, lo abrace muy, pero muy fuerte. -¿Nos escuchaste?-

-¿Debería de sorprenderme de que este imbécil piense eso sobre mi y que deba importarme? No hagas un drama por alguien tan insignificante para mí...- Me separe tomando una galleta y devolverme por donde había venido, esa tarde sería la dichosa cena con Antonio, a la cual ya no quería ir, digo... ¿Para qué escuchar tontas excusas? Entre a mi habitación terminando mi galleta y viendo mi mensajería en mi celular, oh, tengo uno de Ucrania, eso sí era nuevo, empecé a leerlo y la galleta se me cayó de la mano.

"_Rusia está enfermo ¿Podrías venir a cuidarlo hoy?" _ Termine mi galleta y me di un baño rápido, a la mierda la cena del bastardo, Iván ahora es más importante.

Salí rápido y me encontré con el bastardo de Antonio, no sabía cuál sería mi mala suerte, que mi ahora amigo estuviera enfermo o que mi bastardo ex-novio esta frente a mí. -Lovi~ ¿Estás listo para nuestro día juntos?- Gruñí.

-Déjalo para después, surgió algo mucho más importante, ciao- Antes de que pudiera decir algo yo salí disparado hacia el aeropuerto.

**(-)**

Llegue rápido, tome un avión privado y me estaba congelando el culo, al llegar tomé mi carro que deje en ese aeropuerto privado, arranque lo mas rápido hacia la casa de Iván, debe ser urgente si Ucrania y Belarus no pueden cuidarlo; ya frente a la casa de Rusia vi que estaba el auto de Ucrania, si ella maneja al igual que bel, entre como si fuera mi casa y vi a Yaketarina aliviada. -Gracias al cielo ya estas aquí, mira, Vanya no toma sus medicinas por que dice que le saben feo y porque le duele la garganta, oblígalo a tomárselas apretándole la nariz, como eres tú no se pondrá violento- Asentí un poco extrañado de ese comportamiento de niño pequeño.

-¿Tienes trabajo urgente?- Vi que asintió y estaba con unas pequeñas ojeras y salió casi volando. No le tome importancia y me dirigí a la habitación de Iván, entre como si nada viendo que estaba acostado boca arriba con un termómetro en la boca. -Hey narizón-

-Hermano macarrón, Privet- Reí un poco y tome una receta que estaba ahí. -No me hagas tomar esas cosas, de verdad no sabes la tortura que es eso- Reí un poco y me senté tapándome con la sabana hacia un frio de los mil demonios.

-Anda no es tan malo, así te curas mas... O al menos de que te enfermes por culpa de la economía...- Me negó divertido. -¿Entonces?..-

-Digamos que salí sin camisa en una noche fría por el periódico y empezó a llover... Me moje y mira lo que paso- Le estire un mechón de cabello de forma de regaño.

-Y pensé que eso solo se le ocurría hacer al idiota de mi fratello- Escuche su risa y luego un ataque de tos. -¿Fiebre?..- Me negó y me mostro el termómetro.

-Ya bajo, anoche tenía 39 grados, y ahora estar aquí contigo me hace sentir mejor, ucrania me cuido en la noche, pero tenía trabajo...-

-Si me llamo hace rato, pero bueno, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? - Vi que negó y luego me atrajo a él en un abrazo.

-Estas frio tovarish, no quiero ser el único enfermo- Gruñí y forcejee para que me dejara.

-Eh! ¡Nooooo! ¡Suéltame narizón!- Su risa se escuchaba malvada y me estornudo en la cara, el bastardo me las pagara. -Hora de tu medicina...- Dije en un tono de ultratumba y me soltó parándose de su cama, y vi que llevaba un short y camisa de manga larga.

-Atrápame y veremos quien la toma uufu~-

-A sí que con esas tenemos... Guerra quieres... Guerra tendrás... ¡Bastardo!- Empezamos a correr por toda la casa, estuve a punto de atraparlo si no fuera que me tropecé y me lanzo una almohada.

Y una guerra de almohadas empezó hasta que le di un almohadazo en la cara y se rindió, como pude lo obligue a tomar su medicina, se estaba quejando de unas pastillitas, el no conoce los jarabes feos. -Bien bastardo, acabamos de hacer mugrero que no pienso recoger-

-Ni yo, me da flojera... Dejémoslo así, mañana lo recogemos los dos, Belarus vendrá mañana a cuidarme así que puedes quedarte aquí hoy- Asentí tomando una galleta que había en un tazón. -Siento Natasha está un poco diferente conmigo...- Levante una ceja mirándolo interrogativo. -Da, esta como... Uhm... Pensativa- Me encogí de hombros.

-Quizá la loca idea de "cásate conmigo" ya se le paso, como si hubiera sido una etapa...- Vi que lo medito un poco y me sonrió.

-Quizás... Da, que bueno que lo entendiera, hace dos días me pregunto cuándo ibas a venir y le dije que no sabía... Creo que Naty ya te quiere mucho- Parpadee un poco y luego le sonreí coqueto a Iván.

-Obviamente~ soy un galán con las mujeres~- Me lanzo un pedazo de galleta y termino en mas mugrero por migajas de galleta que comíamos entre tanto. -Hey que tal si vienes cuando te recuperes a mi casa, habrá una exposición de joyería antigua, tienen esos huevos de diamantes modernos y serán subastados-

-¿Compraras uno?- Asentí, no voy a negar que la colección de Iván de esos huevos no me gustaron, eran geniales. -Bien, comprare el más lindo para mi stand, da- Nos quedamos en silencio un poco comiendo migajas de galleta de la mesa. -Lovino... ¿No ibas a ir con Antonio a esa cena?- Asentí.

-La cancele, era más importante tu que una cena estúpida con un bastardo mentiroso y que todo terminaría en que ya no lo quiero volver a ver...- Suspire, aun me dolía, sentí los brazos de Rusia rodearme y solté unas ultimas lagrimas que me quedaban.

-¿Duele aun?- Asentí aferrándome un poco a su camisa, llore en silencio en sus brazos, no puedo creer que aun tuviera lagrimas que derramar por ese bastardo español. -Tranquilo ¿Da? Todo saldrá bien... Yo te protegeré si es necesario- No dije nada, solo me quede en la misma posición pensando en que, ¿Cuánto tiempo deje pasar pensando que el daba miedo? Era un miedo influenciado, ya que era una súper potencia y si nos invadía estaríamos perdidos, pero veo que las guerras solo son entre los jefes y que no necesitan de nosotros las representaciones humanas, esos bastardos solo nos ven como herramientas. -Eres muy importante para mi ahora Lovino, no quiero verte llorar...- Me separe de él limpiándome las lagrimas, tome aire y espere a tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento, realmente aun no sé porque sigo llorando por eso, siempre hubo duda en mi de que siquiera alguien me quisiera... Como para mostrarle al mundo que alguien me amaría...- Suspire. -Pero sabes... Para que tener una pareja... Siempre habrá algo que acabe con ese "amor" que dicen tener, Antonio solo me daba amor que no era para mí, siempre que me besaba pensaba en otra persona...- Le di una sonrisa triste, y toma un pedazo de galleta comiéndola. -Es mejor tener amistades que un amor fingido- Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y me sonreía comprensivo, nos quedamos mirando así por un largo rato, como si ambos esperáramos algo, el timbre sonó y nos saco de nuestro silencio abruptamente. -Yo abro, tu ni te acerques al frio bastardo...- Llegue a la puerta y me encontré con un rubio gordo haciendo pucheros y uno de mis "hijos" _-cosa que ellos me adoptaron así_- frente a mí.

-A la madre, ¿Madrecita que hace acá?- Suspire y los deje pasar, al parecer no le importo mi color de cabello. -Santa virgen y Jesucristo ¿qué paso aquí?-

-Meksika privet...- Vi que Rusia se animo un poquitín y empezó a hablar con ese niño bajo la mirada atenta del gordo. -Gracias pero no debiste traer esto, te debieron haber regañado o algo por traer comida-

-Ni madres, los de aeropuerto ya saben que no deben meterse conmigo, uno de los invitados especiales del señor Rusia- Sonreí un poco de lado, por la mirada que daba Iván ya me imagino lo que ese mocoso debió haber sido para él. -¡Gringo! Pásame esos chuchulucos que le traje- Al parecer el gordo estaba muy enojado por estar ahí, porque hacia todo a regañadientes. -Oh! Y como en unos meses se celebran los tratados de amistad contigo el gringo quiere hacer la "paz" por ese tiempo... Si no le pego- Suspire y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer un poco de café y chocolate caliente con lo que trajo el mocoso dejándolos solos, hacia mal cuarteto ahí, de un momento a otro el mocoso se acerco a mí un poco nervioso. -Jefa...-

-¿Que pasa? - Me dio una flor cristalizada, no entendí nada.

-Rusia siempre había querido una y pos... Como que está mal que yo se la regale después de lo que paso...- Vi que estaba incomodo.

-Si no me dices porque no te entiendo nada...- Me estaba intrigando. -Pequeño bastardo-

-Es que... Digamos que... Le rompí el corazón muy feo... Y bueno...- Me di un facepalm y luego le di un golpe en el hombro. -ya, ya sé, me lo merezco y mas, pero pus... Ahora que tu andas con él pues queda mejor que se la de tu ¿qué no?- Abrí los ojos mucho completamente sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Sí! Todos ya andan diciendo que ustedes dos ya son una linda pareja de enamorados o al menos eso es lo que anda chismorreando Polonia y Francia, dicen que "el amour está en el aire" y puso como no creerle a los chismes de Polonia ¿qué no?- Le di otro golpe en la cabeza un poco enojado, pero eso me gano por no hablar con nadie, realmente no me molesta que me emparejen con Rusia, solo el hecho de que lo digan sin pruebas. Francis será masacrado por la mafia. -Yo ya me voy jefa, ¡Rusky ya me voy!- Vi como salió con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando la mano del gordo para luego salir.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos y me dispuse a darle la flor. -¿Y esto?- Me encogí de hombros y vi como la analizaba muy curioso hasta que vio una carta dentro de esta ¿Como es que no la vi? Debo de checar mi vista, últimamente se me dificulta, me hago miope.

Mire que destruyo la carta en miles de pedazos y puso la flor a un lado con sumo cuidado. -¿Que paso?- Sus manos cubrían su rostro y al parecer estaba tratando de no llorar. -Iván... ¿Qué tienes?-

-Esa flor... Yo la vi en una exposición y me gusto, se que te la dio para que me la dieras a mi... Aun no sé como es que se atreve a regalarme esto y que no piense que quizá tenga una oportunidad...- Negué un poco y pose una de mis manos en la espalda de este. -Se que debo alejarme pero me es imposible, da... Sé que parezco patético en este estado...-

-Yo no lo creo así..- Le levante la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. -haz lo que estoy haciendo yo... Arráncatelo del corazón, trata de ya no estar tan cerca de él y si la separación te duele aun hazlo poco a poco... Sé que el gordo es celoso, se le ve en la cara del como miraba cada acción del mocoso...- Puse mis dos manos en cada mejilla y le di una pequeña sonrisa, el solo me miro atentamente.

-Yo hablaba de Alfred... Meksika era mi mejor amigo pero sin saber ambos peleábamos internamente por el gordo capitalista da...- Abrí un poco los ojos y pensé las cosas, hubiera jurado que sería al revés pero, ya nada me sorprende.

-Como sea, arráncate a ese gord...- No pude terminar la frase por que... Bueno aparte de mi sonrojo masivo por la abrupta corta distancia, que digo corta NULA, de nuestros labios, me deje hacer un poco y después de unos segundos correspondí lentamente, un momento después nos separamos y hubo otro maldito silencio sepulcral.

-Lo siento...- Me toque los labios un poco pensando en que eso es lo mas cálido que había tenido en meses o al parecer en siglos. -S..Si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo comprendo, s...somos tovarish y sé que estas tratando de quitar a Esp...- Lo calle con un beso, pero uno profundo, quiera o no intentar algo con Rusia no me haría nada malo, pero solo el tiempo lo diría, ya que el aun no se saca de su corazón a alguien importante.

-Mira... No quiero comenzar una relación si no hay seguridad en los sentimientos, se ahora que aun no te sacas al gordo de tu corazón y la verdad yo tampoco... Pero...- Suspire, soy demasiado contradictorio en todo lo que hago y digo, es lo que más odio de mi maldición.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?..- Asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa. -Me alegro... De verdad, eres el primer amigo que tengo y no quisiera que me dejaras como todos...- Le revolví el cabello y él se dejo como un niño pequeño que quiere cariño; Terminamos estado en el sillón el dormido y tapado, me usaba de almohada, las imágenes y el sentir del beso de Rusia se me vinieron como un vaso de agua, quizá... Me este enamorando de él, negué, era muy pronto para esto, quizá solo sea atracción, pero... Me le quede viendo un momento, maldita sea, empecé a visualizar recuerdos míos, de niño claro está, la mayoría son de lo solo que me sentía, esas pequeñas temporadas en donde mis ciudadanos me recibían en su casa con una cálida sonrisa, una familia me adopto hasta que sus hijos se hicieron viejos pero nunca supieron porque estaba tan pequeño, la reacción de ellos al enterarse quien soy... El día de su muerte, era la única familia con la que me sentía querido.

Últimamente soy todo suspiros, ya después de que hubo otro berrinche de Rusia por no querer tomar sus malditas pastillitas, nada mas llego al siguiente Belarus y jugamos póker, casi nos deja en la calle a mí y a Rusia, Natasha es buena en las apuestas... Joder creo que quedaría empatada con Mónaco. Mi primita* dejo en la calle una vez a mi fratello.

Llegue a mi casa y estaba sola, volví a suspirar y me dirigí a la cocina y vi al bastardo de España completamente enojado. -Hey... Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer...- Fruncí el ceño y lo ignore pero él me tomo muy fuerte del brazo, le mire mal tratando de quitármelo pero me azoto a la pared. -Me prometiste que no huirías... Y es lo primero que haces...-

-No tienes que joder a alguien más ¿Verdad?..- De una fuerza que no supe me lo quite de encima. -Alguien mucho más importante que tú me necesitaba, pero ni mereces mis explicaciones, ¡Ya no mereces nada de mí!..- Vi como su ceño se fruncía mas, lo sabía, su lado furico salió a flote conocí ese lado solo una vez, pero no fue en contra mía.

-¡Merezco eso y más! Te dije que eras mío... Cada noche...- Se me acerco pegando su cuerpo al mío, ni me inmute, me sentía incomodo y asqueado, ya no siento eso que necesitaba para poder vivir, solo esto me provoca asco... Sus manos tocando mi pecho debajo de la camisa, entre en pánico, me acorralo, como la primera vez mis muñecas contra la pared, el besándome y cargándome hasta la habitación, me lanzo a la cama... _Tengo miedo..._

-¡DEJAME!..- El me abofeteo, nos quedamos estáticos ambos.

-Te amo... Pero no me estas dejando otra opción Lovi~...- Trate de quitármelo de encima, gritaba por alguien, pero no había nadie en casa, no quiero... No quiero que me toque de esa manera, me da asco, ¿Por qué lo hace a la fuerza?

Recordé cada vez que él se enojaba y yo trataba de enmendar las cosas, a mi manera, siempre en la reconciliación era como si abusara sexualmente de mí... Sentí sus dedos en mi entrada, lo único que hice fue dar un rodillazo, el se arqueo un poco y fue mi oportunidad para que pudiera escapar, me puse como pude mi ropa y salí corriendo, no sabía dónde estaba mi fratello, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a casa de Francis, toque su casa desesperado cuando me abrió solté en llanto abrazándole, estaba desesperado, asustado. -¡Mon dieu! Lovino... ¿¡Que paso!?- Empecé a hiperventilar hasta que me abofeteo y me pude calmar un poco.

-Antonio intento abusar de mi...- Me abrazo fuerte dándome palabras tranquilizadoras y me pregunto qué era lo que paso exactamente. -Y...yo fui a casa de Rusia ayer cuando era la cena con él, no es mi culpa que Iván se haya enfermado y su hermana me hubiera pedido de favor que le cuidara, cuando llegue la casa estaba sola o eso creí, pero luego él empezó a decir idioteces y me acorralo y me llevo a mi habitación tratando de violarme...- Tome aire o iba a volver a hiperventilar, no sabía que fuera tan sensible en ese aspecto.

-Puedes quedarte hoy aquí... Le hablare a Feliciano para que no se preocupe ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí un poco más tranquilo, mi celular sonó un poco mientras Francis hablaba por teléfono, era un mensaje de Rusia, tome el valor y conteste, es mi amigo... Pero no quiero que sepa esto por teléfono.

-Ven a Francia mañana... Por favor...- Mi voz sonaba demasiado lastimera, el me pregunto si estaba bien pero solo le dije que le contaría cuando llegara.

Francis me dio un calmante el cual me hizo efecto rápido y me quede muy dormido.

_Aun no lo creo de Antonio..._

**((-))**

**Gracias por leer~ de verdad~~ c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank U girls... :D and boys (?) si es que hay, bueno realmente que bueno que les este gustando pur que yo no se como esta quedando xD y pos bueno pa luego es tarde el dislocado o dislaimer o como se escibra xD**

**Crack pairing: Russia x Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya hidekaz (porque no tengo un hijo tuyo ;-; (?))**

**(-)**

* * *

Desperte muy a mi pesar, los ojos me ardian y no me sentia con animos de nada, una mano me estaba acariciando el cabello por lo que me deje hacer debe ser Francis o mi fratello, lo unico que hice fue acurrucarme mas y los brazos de esa persona me abrazo mas. -Tranquilo da?... Ya estoy aqui tovarish...- Vaya, eso no me lo pense, sea como sea me alegro de que sea el y me deje hacer mas caricias en el cabello por el. -¿Me diras que paso?- Asenti lentamente y me incorpore en la cama.

-Antonio... Intento abusar de mi...- Vi como se tenso y fruncia el ceño, le mire un poco lastimero y negué. -No hagas nada... No quiero que te metas en algun problema internacional o guerra...- Vi que suspiro y asintio, sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente dandome un abrazo el cual yo correspondi, ya no tenia lagrimas que derramar por ese bastardo, lo demandaria en la ONU, sea como sea él trato de hacerme daño cosa que esta mas que prohibido.

-Francia y Veneciano hicieron de comer ¿Tienes apetito?..- Asenti dandole una sonrisa, me dirigio el aun con su brazo abrazandome por los hombros, es como si haciendo eso me protegia, realmente me sentia protegido con el a mi lado.

En el comedor me recibieron con sonrisas y el cabeza de pollo tambien estaba ahi. -Quiero decirte que el asombroso yo te da la bienvenida a un desayuno asombroso sin pollo kesesesese~- No entendi eso pero solo pude sonreir sentandome y mirando el exquisito desayuno que Francis preparo y al parecer tambien Feliciano. -Pero no es asombroso que el narizon este aqui, ¡Mas vale que no me provoque!- Le lanze un pedazo de pan para que se callara.

-Flighio de puttana, cierra el pico que me duele la cabeza y tengo un hambre- Sus quejas me taladraban la cabeza por lo que iba a callarlo, dije iba por que Ivan se adelanto y le metio un pan en la boca. -Gracias, ¡Por fin alguien sabe como callarle!- Rei un poco junto a Ivan, el almuerzo fue ameno, al parecer Gilbert y Francis estaban enojados con España por lo que intento hacerme, fui a sentarme a ver television en la sala despues de que terminaramos todos, cabe decir que Ivan se puso a un lado mio y yo me acurruque, hacia frio no es mi culpa aparte de que Feliciano estaba junto el patatero mayor un poco juntos, me pregunto si estara engañando al macho patatas con su hermano mayor... Me mordi el labio sintiendome un poco culpable de que peleara con el patatero, pero que iba a hacer, ese bastardo se lo busco.

Bueno, despues de eso quise ir a dormir un poco mas, y como ahora Ivan se me pego como lapa, nos dirigimos entre juegos a la habitacion, en uno de los empujones le tome de la bufanda y nos caimos ambos, reimos mucho mas, pero como si fuera una parodia romantica de hollywood, el quedo arriba de mi y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos en total silencio. -Lovino...- Le mire un poco nervioso, no por que estuviera traumado, si no es porque el beso que me di en su casa aun no se me quita de mis pensamientos, che palle. -Yo... Creo que estoy sintiendo algo extraño por ti... Aqui...- Mire como apuntaba a su pecho mas bien a su corazon. -Y no quiero que eso pare, quiero que siga en aumento...-

Esas palabras realmente me conmovieron, cerre los ojos pensando un poco en la situacion y en que pensar, pero como siempre NO PIENSO, solo actue y lo atraje en un beso lento, senti la sorpresa del ruso y luego sus brazos rodeandome en un calido abrazo, lo mismo hice, en si... Nos quedamos un rato en el piso besandonos hasta que alguien toco la puerta y nos separamos, creo que si usara aun esa tonta careta estuviera diciendo estupideces como "Esto no paso, y no es como si hubiera querido que pasara" o cosas asi, porque realmente si queria que pasara.

-¿Quién? Mas vale que sea importante- Mi voz se escuchaba con fastidio y ambos nos levantamos.

-Fratello, ire a comprar bocadillos ¿Quieres chocolates suizos? Vee~~...- Vaya, dio el el blanco y solo le dije que me trajera blancos y con vino, despues de una mini discusion sobre los chocolates, traeria de cada cosa, y bueno volvi a una escena acaramelada con el ruso si se podria llamar el estar criticando los tic verbales.

-El de tu hermano y el de Yao se escuchan adorables... Da, pero creo que el que mas me gusta es... Mmm... El de suiza, se escucha con mas autoridad...- El estaba acostado de lado mirandome, mientras yo estaba boca arriba, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi pecho.

-Si, lo se... El bastardo sabe como dar autoridad al igual que el patatero... Sabes...- Le mire con una sonrisa sincera. -Si te hubiera conocido mejor antes de todo lo que me paso... Ahora mismo si me pidieras matrimonio, yo ya te hubiera arrastrado al registro civil para dar el "Si" de una buena vez... Si, eso creo...- Escuche su ligera risa y senti un beso en mi frente, cerre los ojos dejandome hacer, con una de mis manos le acaricie una mejilla cuando se separo de mi y le bese en los labios.

-Da... Es mejor cuando te dan los besos que darlos uno...- Le pique fastidiandole y volteandolo para ponerme arriba de él. -Y mas cuando tienes al italiano loco y mas apasionado... Da~- Rei con ese comentario, no quiero saber que pasara cuando el bastardo tomatero se entere, abra pelea eso lo se... Pero en el corazón no se manda. Cuanta razón tiene esa frase, me acoste arriba sintiendo que eso es como un osito de felpa, lo raro es que yo soy un cursi de closet, es gracioso por que es verdad.

-Pero este italiano loco te gusta mucho y al parecer cada dia... Mas..- Bosteze fuerte y me empece a quedar dormido. -Eres como el mejor almohadon...- Senti los brazos de Rusia rodearme y acomodarme en la cama, acariciando mi cabello, toco mi rulo y le di un manotazo dando un gruñido aguantando el sonrojo. -No toques ahi... Es vergonzoso..- Senti un beso en donde empezaba el rulo y me dejo en paz.

-Algun dia... En un futuro, tu y yo nos miraremos y dire "Da~" a la pregunta de alguien...- No comprendi muy bien eso por que me estaba muriendo de sueño, solo asenti y quede completamente dormido.

(-)

Senti unas manos removerme, abri los ojos lentamente y vi a mi hermano con una sonrisa picara, me hizo una seña para seguirlo, aun adormilado me pare con cuidado para no despertar a Ivan, al salir escuche su risilla, la cual conosco muuy bien.. Para mi desgracia. -Y bien~-

-¿"bien" que?..- Le mire con una mueca sabiendo a lo que se referia, el bastardo era MUY molesto cuando se lo proponia, yo solo se como es realmente mi hermanito menor...

-Vamos fratello~ ¡sabes a lo que me refiero! Tu y Rusia son "algo" mas que amigos ve~- Gruñi sonrojandome un poco, no es como si lo negara y no lo hare, pero odiaba que este idiota me adivinara antes de tiempo. -¡Dio mio! ¡Fratello! Acabas de terminar tu relacion con Antonio... ¿No crees que es muy rapido?...- Suspire y le mire serio.

-Lo que tenia con Antonio... No era para nada amor... Lo que siento por Ivan es diferente... Me siento comprendido ¡Querido! ¡Algo que con el bastardo de Antonio nunca senti!... Con el solo era... Sexo... Lo que queria solamente era eso... Si le llegue a querer, pero el hizo que mi amor se destruyera con unas simples palabras...- Vi que me sonrió algo tierno y me abrazo fuerte.

-Da ese paso que necesitas fratello... Nonno Roma debe estar orgulloso de ti... Ahora eres alguien nuevo... Mi verdadero hermano- Le correspondi el abrazo sonriendo sintiendo como si algo en mi se cayera, como si algo que hubiera esperado por fin lo que buscaba se hubiera aparecido.

-Muchas veces trate de buscarte a ti y al abuelo pero... Siempre terminaba perdido y llorando...- Me separe dandole una sonrisa, reimos un poco y luego me conto que iria a vivir con el macho patatas un tiempo a ver como se daria la vida juntos, le dije que no habria problema con tal de que el bastardo no le hiciera daño o lo lastimara... Es lo mismo pero ustedes entienden.

Despues de mas risas y advertencias volvi a la habitacion, al parecer Rusia aun no despertaba, en silencio volvi a acostarme o eso crei por que me agarro posandome debajo de él y me empezo a besar muy profundamente, tarde en corresponder porque trataba de quitarmelo de encima, realmente sus labios eran muy calidos y su lengua jugando con la mia no hacia mas que hacerme sentir extasiado, cuando nos separamos me miro con una sonrisa. -No quiero ir muy rapido, quiero esperar a que ambos estemos listos para pasar juntos en la cama...- Suspire riendo, el era muy "considerado", le pique la nariz y me incorpore quitandomelo de encima.

-Eh tenido sexo, no creo que importe hacerlo contigo... Pero tienes razon, aun no me siento listo aparte... Yo no quiero que sea solo sexo...- Vi que me daba la razon y me besaba la frente, nariz, labios y mejillas. -¡Oye! No seas meloso... Bueno mejor si..- Reimos juntos ante eso y volvimos a besarnos en los labios.

-Da... Por cierto... ¿No seria mejor irnos a tu casa o en la mia para hacer esto?...- Gruñi y le quite de encima dandome cuenta que estabamos en la casa de Francis, suspire parandome. -¿A donde iremos?...-

-Ni puta idea, pero... Creo que iremos a mi casa en Napoles ¿Te gustaria?..- El asentio por lo que decidi lo que haria al llegar. -Bueno... Compraremos comida y pedire algunas vacaciones para estar solos los dos no quiero que tengamos problemas con los bastardos de nuestros jefes y menos el tuyo... No creo que Putin acepte esto..- Vi que puso una mueca algo entre triste e incomoda.

-Da... Pero no se que hacer para remediarlo... Quisiera huir una temporada de mi casa, tengo miedo a que Putin te haga algo asi que... ¿Podria vivir una temporada contigo?...- Vi que estaba miedoso por la respuesta, o eso creo ya que yo puse una mueca dura y luego le bese en la frente asintiendo para el alivio de él.

-Comeras verdadera comida en mi casa, aparte... Vivir los dos solos alejados de todo seria bien para quitar malos pensamientos bastardos...- Vi su sonrisa y luego no vi nada ya que me atrapo empezando a hacerme cosquillas, al retorcerne de la risa le di una patada fuerte en el estomago, se lo merece, nadie me hace cosquillas.

-Pegas... Ugh duro da...- Le vi,tocer un poco y yo solo me reí. -Para ser italiano eres rudo...- Oh no, eso si me ofencio y me le fue encima tratando de pegar, pero realmente el es mas fuerte y me dio unas llaves de lucha y termine con la cara al piso.

-¡Sueltame bastardo!-

-Niet~-

-¡Sueltame para poderte pegar!-

-Menos aun te dejare Ro~ma~no~- Gruñi y despues de un rato me dejo para sobarme el brazo y darme un beso. -Cuando te enojas inflas las mejillas, te ves tierno ufuu~- Le saque la lengua y me sacudi la ropa, acomodandome en la cama.

-Vamos a mi casa a Roma para luego ir a Napoles... Creo que debes comprar ropa tambien...- Vi que asintio ya que por lo que se solo tiene ropa de frio, me le quede viendo un momento pasando sus facciones con mis ojos... El es muy lindo... Suspire y me levante arrastrandolo, o algo asi, hasta la salida, me despedi de Francis y le agradeci que me dejara quedarme esos dos dias, despues de unas palabras en doble sentido salimos.

Tomamos un taxi cerca del lugar para que nos transportara al aeropuerto duramos 3 horas esperando que me dejaran viajar porque no llevaba mi pasaporte, hasta que llego Feliciano corriendo con el macho patatas y el cabeza de pollo a darmelo ya que se le "olvido" dejarmelo, en fin.

(~~~~~)

Llegamos a mi casa cansados, bolsas de comida, de ropa y maletas es lo que sacamos de mi hermoso auto de lujo, no se... Me estoy pensando lo de Rusia, creo que amo mas mi carro.

En fin, acomodamos todo y tuvimos una rica comida, que obviamente yo cocine, bebimos un poco y nos quedamos dormidos en el sillon mientras veíamos una pelicula, o al menos Rusia lo hizo yo solo me quede acurrucado; sin saber como o porque empece a darme las similitudes con Rusia, ambos pasamos la mayoria de nuestra infancia siendo "atacados" yo fui separado de mi hermano, el era atacado constantemente por todos, obviamente se que el era fuerte, me imagino que ambos de habernos conocido antes todo seria distinto...

Sonrei para finalmente quedarme dormido, estaba feliz de que hay alguien que me comprende y me quiere por quien soy... _Estoy muy feliz..._

* * *

**Gracias por leer -w-**


End file.
